Em Uma Boate
by Nah
Summary: Milo e Camus em uma boate. Shortific. LEMON. PWP


**Título:** Em Uma Boate

**Autora:** Nah

**Sinopse: **Milo e Camus em uma boate. Shorfic. Lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Masami Kurumada, Bandai e Toei. Mas a fic sim, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

**Beta: **Li

* * *

Boate apinhada de gente, música alta, pessoas caindo bêbadas e os dourados a um canto se divertindo. O ambiente não combinava com ele e o calor era insuportável. Desatacou dois botões da camisa preta, que começava a grudar no corpo. Talvez se esfriasse o ar ao seu redor ninguém notaria, ou então fosse melhor ir embora. Ainda não sabia por que tinha aceitado o convite dos cavaleiros de ir passear pela Grécia em um sábado à noite.

Viu os corpos balançando ao seu redor, alguns se insinuando, não tinha a menor vontade. Chegou no bar pronto para pedir água gelada, quando seu pescoço foi envolvido suavemente.

– Camus!

– O que foi? – perguntou ríspido.

– Você ainda tá chateado comigo?

– Uma água com gelo, por favor? – pediu ao barman, que fez careta para o pedido insosso.

– Vai continuar me ignorando?

– Você bebeu? – mais afirmou do que perguntou. Milo tirou os braços de seu pescoço, jogando a cascata de cabelos azuis para trás.

– Claro. Ou você acha que eu viria a uma festa e não beberia? – levantou as sobrancelhas.

Camus recebeu seu copo de água e, sem olhar para Milo, saiu de perto do bar, indo a um canto da boate.

O som pesado feria seus ouvidos e podia sentir Milo o seguindo. Viu um casal se beijando sem surpresa nenhuma ao constatar que eram dois homens. Não foi à toa que os cavaleiros escolheram aquele lugar. Sorveu um gole de água, querendo esfriar os pensamentos, esquecer a presença de Milo.

Encostou-se na parede e o corpo foi prensado.

– Detesto que me ignorem, Camus.

Viu os lábios vermelhos próximos aos seus, virou o rosto para o lado, e com o risinho mais esnobe e frio que conseguiu, disse:

– Não tenho obrigação de ouvir suas besteiras.

– Ah não – Milo não pareceu se abater. – Diz que só ta chateado comigo porque entendeu minha indireta, porque sabe o que eu quero hoje.

– Você é um pervertido – tentou se soltar.

– Você também, Mon Ange – murmurou com ironia e deu um suave beijo no pescoço do francês. – Gosto desse seu perfume.

E Camus se viu tentado a fechar os olhos e aproveitar as sensações.

– Acho melhor você me soltar – os dedos de Milo passaram pelas suas coxas, numa caricia suave, quase imperceptível. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo, ainda mais ali no meio de tanta gente?

–Sabe, Camus, eu acho que você, na verdade, gosta de tudo isso. Gosta da forma como eu te olho, ou das vezes que arranjo uma desculpa pra encostar meu corpo no seu. Você quer o mesmo – pressionou mais o corpo – eu posso sentir...

Camus contraiu os lábios, irritado com a situação, estava deixando se subjugar. Era mais um que se rendia ao grego. Sentiu algo molhado e quente em seu pescoço, Milo provava seu gosto.

– Pare... o que está fazendo?

– Não pensa em nada... – passou a mão pelo cós da calça do francês – ...só em mim.

Percebeu que Milo afastou suas pernas com a dele no meio, o corpo moreno se esfregava ao seu, e os cachos azulados alisavam seus braços. Melhor fosse não pensar agora. Milo era inebriante. Inconscientemente envolveu a cintura dele com seus braços, se sentindo mais quente. A música ecoava pelos seus ouvidos e ele se viu caindo em sensações que não sabia se eram boas ou ruins.

– Hápessoas por perto – conseguiu dizer, quando as mãos de Milo entraram em contato com sua pele fria por debaixo da blusa.

– Eu sei. E isso é interessante – Milo invadiu sua boca sem aviso, empurrando a língua contra a de Camus, se esfregando com mais avidez e sendo correspondido com a mesma intensidade.

Aquário pressionou a nuca, embrenhando a mão por debaixo dos longos cabelos, trazendo ele mais pra perto, encaixando a boca com uma luxuria que achou que não tivesse. E Milo começava a dançar, com o corpo colado, se movendo devagar, contradizendo o ritmo rápido e pesado da música, mas não menos sensual.

Seu corpo queimava. O atrito com a pele de Milo o deixava sem noção de onde estavam e do que faziam.

Sua blusa foi desabotoada, mas Milo não a tirou, deixou ali dando um ar de proibido a situação. Soltou um baixo protesto quando sua boca foi deixada, mas se contentou ao notar que Milo descia para seu peito, mordiscando e lambendo. Não agüentava mais a pressão que sua calça fazia em seu membro e Milo não parecia com pressa.

Os mamilos foram lambidos com força, Milo alternava as caricias, lambendo um e apertando o outro, querendo arrancar gemidos de Camus, mas mesmo que o francês deixasse escapar um, não seria ouvido. Deixou os mamilos túrgidos e começou a descer a língua pela barriga, marcando a pele alva de Camus, deixando marcas, mostrando que esteve ali.

Já fora de controle e vendo que Milo queria brincar com ele, Camus tentou desatacar o cós da própria calça, querendo pelo menos aliviar a pressão em seu baixo ventre. Mas foi impedido pelas mãos de Milo. Escorpião levantou a cabeça com um sorriso lascivo e um olhar de insanidade.

– Que pressa é essa, Camus? Eu que vou conduzir a situação por aqui – desceu a mãos até o cós da calça de Camus – não se preocupe, não vou esquecer do principal – e apertou, se deliciando com a cara de prazer contido que o francês fez.

– Milo... eu... não quero. Não aqui – deixou escapar. E sabia que parar agora seria impossível.

– Ninguém vai perceber – Milo voltou a ficar na altura de Camus e com as mãos na cintura dele começou a dançar – Você me quer? – perguntou passando a língua pelos lábios.

Em resposta, Camus atacou os lábios a sua frente. Sugando e sentido o sabor de bebida levemente com gosto de menta. Sentir a língua de Milo envolvendo a sua, de maneira aveludada era por demais tentador. Mas não justificava sua maneira de agir. Resquícios de responsabilidade martelavam em sua cabeça dizendo que aquilo era errado, que ele nunca se agarraria daquela maneira em público.

Milo desatacou o cós da sua calça, o tocando sem pudor. Por um momento Camus se sentiu aliviado, mas a dor no baixo ventre voltou a incomodar, precisava de alívio.

Escorpião se abaixou felinamente, sem tirar os olhos de Camus, mostrando intensidade em seus orbes azuis. Mordiscou a barriga, espalmando as mãos pelas costa de Aquário, que mantinha uma das mãos em sua nuca, ansioso pelo contato mais íntimo. Sem levar em consideração que seria impossível ninguém ver o que faziam.

Enquanto brincava de dar mordidinhas nos mamilos de Camus, Milo aproveitava para abaixar a cueca que o rapaz usava, se controlando para não atacar de uma vez. Queria torturar o francês docemente, prolongar o turbilhão de sensações que sentia. Vendo que Camus não se agüentava mais, se ajoelhou, deliciando-se com os lábios contraídos de Camus, que tentava inutilmente conter seu prazer.

Acariciou a extensão túrgida que Aquário apresentava, a pontinha do pênis já expelia gotas, e isso bastou para Milo abocanhá-lo de uma vez.

Camus soltou um gemido, e pressionou a nuca de Milo, que mantinha os olhos vidrados no rosto se contorcendo de prazer mais acima. Não existia ninguém ali, não para eles. Escorpião começou os movimentos lentamente para depois ir mais rápido, segurando Camus pelas nádegas. Quando percebeu que ele já estava próximo do orgasmo se afastou e levantou rapidamente.

– Milo – Camus soltou um muxoxo desapontado. Não podia ficar em uma situação daquela.

– Não aqui – olhou para os lados, malicioso.

Camus fez menção de sair, mas Milo grudou seu corpo ao dele tentando arrastá-lo para outro lugar, acompanhando o som da música. O francês ainda estava com a calça desatacada, a parte da frente da cueca abaixada. O corpo de Milo encostado ao seu tratava de esconder tudo, e com a pouca claridade que o ambiente apresentava não seria possível ver muita coisa.

– Para onde estamos indo? – Milo não respondeu, apenas apontou para Camus um outro ambiente da boate, onde havia vários sofás. – Não mesmo – tentou sair, mas Milo o segurava com um sorriso malicioso. Com a boca próxima ao ouvido de Camus, sussurrou:

– Você vai gostar – e atritou um pouco o corpo contra ereção de Camus, também mostrando urgência. Aquário mordeu os lábios com força e quando percebeu já estava sentado no sofá com Milo em seu colo de frente para ele.

Recomeçaram a se beijar com volúpia, sugando os lábios um do outro, e alternando o encaixa das bocas. Milo tomava as rédeas da situação, desatou a própria calça e, quando terminou, arranhou Camus do peitoral até a barriga. Camus olhou para os lados. Não eram os únicos que se ''amassavam'' nos vários sofás que tinham naquele ambiente.

– Milo, isso aqui é...

– Shhhhhhh. Deixe-me ter você dentro de mim – disse com toda a sensualidade que possuía, esboçando um sorriso e esfregando os lábios na bochecha de Camus.

Aquário se rendeu.

Milo saiu parcialmente de cima dele para poder tirar melhor a calça. Sua blusa só estava abotoada até o meio da barriga. Voltou a se ajeitar no colo de Camus, juntando os corpos suados, mordendo o pescoço do francês e acariciando os mamilos dele, deixando-os mais uma vez intumescidos.

Levou a mão até o sexo de Camus, tentando encaixá-lo em sua entrada. Sentiu a pontinha entrando e imediatamente se contraiu, agarrado às costas de Camus, que parecia reagir e beijava seus ombros e pescoço, provando o gosto salgado do corpo de Escorpião.

Na cabeça de Camus, passou a idéia de que ele era venenoso, e como gostava daquele veneno. Entrou mais fundo, sem ligar para a resistência que Milo ofereceu no começo. Ele gostava disso, gostava quando as coisas tinham um toque de selvageria. Milo estremeceu e se contraiu de novo, apertando Camus dentro de si. Aquário deu tempo para que ele se acostumasse, e, como sempre, Milo começou a se movimentar mostrando que queria que ele fizesse o mesmo. Começou a gemer baixinho em seu ouvido e Camus o apertou ainda mais, entrando com força.

Camus se movia lentamente, com um pouco de dificuldade naquele sofá. O corpo de Milo descia e subia cada vez mais rápido e Camus se viu obrigado a acompanhar os movimentos dele. Moviam-se com ânsia e volúpia, encaixando-se perfeitamente. O sexo de Milo batia de encontro com a barriga de Camus. O francês gemeu contido, fazendo um barulho estranho com a garganta, Milo deu uma risadinha e se pôs a gemer mais alto.

Camus se viu tentando a tocá-lo, mas escorpião foi mais rápido e começou a se tocar. Aquário gostou do que viu e levou as mãos ate as costas de Milo. Continuou a se mover, apertando os quadris do grego e vendo-o se tocar, tentando se aliviar. Desesperou-se ao notar os altos gemidos de Milo em seu ouvido, mas seria impossível alguém ouvir com o som naquela altura. Parou de se preocupar quando Milo tirou as mãos do próprio sexo e gozou em sua barriga, sentiu o liquido pegajoso e Milo trouxe o corpo para mais perto desabando a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Camus.

Aquário se movimentou mais algumas vezes, com as mãos nos quadris de Milo, fazendo-o subir e descer, até se despejar dentro do escorpião, cravando as unhas em sua cintura. A mente vazia durante segundos, os olhos cerrados e espasmos percorrendo seu corpo.

– Camus! – Escorpião chamou com voz sonolenta depois de alguns minutos.

– Milo, não estamos em casa. Não durma, por favor.

Milo levantou a cabeça preguisoçamente e encarou Camus notando que ele ainda o segurava pela cintura.

– Adorei fazer amor com você – disse baixo, sorrindo feito uma criança que acabava de ganhar um doce.

– Você chama isso de fazer amor? – perguntou com frieza. – Em uma boate lotada, com esse barulho e em um local onde varias outras pessoas devem estar fazendo o mesmo?

Milo sorriu, Camus se arrependeu do que disse ao notar que os olhos dele nublaram, não mais de desejo e sim de tristeza.

– Seu eu fiz com você, então eu fiz amor.

E Milo voltou a se aconchegar com a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Camus.

Aquário acariciou suas costas, pensando agora em como sairiam dali naquele estado sem que ninguém notasse o que haviam feito, procurando com os olhos um banheiro próximo para poderem ir se limpar. As palavras de Milo ecoavam em sua cabeça, e uma pontinha do seu ser concordou com o que ele disse.

04/03/05

* * *

**N.A:** Meu segundo e último lemon. Só escrevi porque passei um final de semana vendo o clipe de fall to pieces do Velvet Revolver e acabei ficando com uma cena na cabeça. Acabei escrevendo ao som de Slither, e não de fall to pieces como tinha planejado, mas ficou do jeitinho que eu queria. Deu pra perceber se eles ja estavam juntosou não? Bem, nem eu sei, mas gosto de pensar queeles não tinham nada até entã que gostem.


End file.
